La place de la mariée
by Noctissis
Summary: Tout est prêt pour la cérémonie, les invités sont là, mais Pansy ne peut s'empêcher de penser que malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu dire et assurer, elle n'est pas à la bonne place.
1. Chapter 1

**Encore un OS, court, sur Pansy, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, et qui se dit pendant toute une journée qu'elle aurait voulu une autre place...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

Tout était parfait. Le chapiteau avait été monté à temps, le traiteur venait de livrer le repas et ce dernier sentait divinement bon, sans compter que tous les invités étaient arrivés. Ce mariage serait inoubliable, se disait Pansy en respirant l'air pur de la campagne anglaise. Évidemment, Drago avait voulu que la cérémonie se tienne près du manoir Malefoy, ce qui n'avait surpris personne. Les traditions familiales avaient la vie dure, même si le jeune homme avait accepté de ne faire que la réception à l'intérieur.

La campagne s'étendait à perte de vue, et la sorcière se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation. Elle aimait ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait, qui la calmait un peu. Une légère brise soufflait, et vint emmêler ses cheveux bruns, qu'elle entreprit de remettre en place doucement. Il faudrait qu'elle les coupe un de ces jours, car il finissait par devenir un peu trop long. Cela faisait un certain moment que Pansy avait renoncé à son carré des années Poudlard. A vrai dire, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Le bouledogue était devenu une belle femme, dont les yeux bleus n'avait rien perdu de leur tranchant. Fini la gamine ballotée entre des parents aux idéaux de Mangemorts et la dure réalité de l'après-guerre, elle avait suffisamment payé ses erreurs de jeunesse, et travaillait comme attachée commerciale de l'entreprise de potion créée par Drago. Un nouveau départ, pour une nouvelle vie, du moins en théorie.

Soudain, Pansy sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, et deux bras masculins lui enserrer la taille. Sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière elle, la jeune femme s'autorisa un bref moment de bonheur cotonneux, avant de se reprendre. Elle se retourna, repoussant du bout de la main le bel homme qui se trouvait là. Ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres, lui chuchota :

« Tu étais moins farouche cette nuit, ma belle. »

« Drago, enfin ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre ! »

Le blond se mit à rire, et se pencha dangereusement vers Pansy, effleurant ses lèvres à desseins :

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas remettre ça ce soir... »

Pansy se sentait faible contre ce corps dont elle connaissait les moindres recoins, pour l'avoir bien souvent parcouru ces dernières années. Pourtant elle n'aurait pas dû, elle ne devait pas céder ce matin, avec le mariage et...

« Ce soir ? Mais, c'est ta nuit de noces ? »

« Justement, il faut bien que ce soit un peu amusant. » souffla Drago avec un rictus carnassier. Puis, sans plus s'appesantir, il l'embrassa, et aussitôt, Pansy oublia toutes ces récriminations, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Bien trop vite, il mit fin au baiser, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre pourquoi. Blaise Zabini se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, en train de rappeler à Drago qu'il était temps de s'habiller, un petit sourire en coin que Pansy n'apprécia guère.

La sorcière se dirigea donc elle aussi vers sa chambre, et, aidée de sa mère qui était déjà prête, s'habilla pour la cérémonie. Drago avait choisi un dress code simple et élégant : les hommes en noirs, les femmes en blanc, et un esprit un peu malin n'aurait pas manqué de faire une réflexion sur le caractère psychologiquement intéressant d'une telle dualité. Pansy se glissa dans sa robe que sa mère entreprit de fermer, et elle s'attela à la partie maquillage.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix douce souffla à ses côtés :

« Tu es magnifique Pansy. »

La sorcière vit dans le miroir le visage diaphane de l'aînée des Greengrass, avec ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés de manière très structurées et savantes, ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses légères fossettes. Elle ne pouvait que lui rendre son compliment :

« Toi aussi, Daphné. »

Entre les deux amies s'étira alors un long silence pesant, lourd de sous-entendus qui n'arrivaient pas à être dits, tandis que Mme Parkinson, insensible à la soudaine lourdeur de l'atmosphère, continuait d'agrémenter la tenue de son héritière de quelques décorations futiles. Les yeux des deux plus jeunes se rencontrèrent à travers le miroir, et Pansy sentit confusément que son ancienne compagne de chambrée essayait de lui transmettre un message, mais elle n'arrivait pas bien à le déchiffrer. Finalement, Daphné recula et murmura de sa voix lente :

« Je vais... Enfin, il faut que je me sauve. »

« D'accord. A tout de suite. »

Pansy se retrouva à nouveau seule avec sa mère, et quelques instants plus tard, elle était prête. Mme Parkinson, les yeux légèrement embués, lui dit :

« Daphné avait raison, tu es superbe aujourd'hui. »

Pansy la remercia silencieusement, trop émue pour parler, et sortit de la pièce. Elle descendit les marches, salua les invités qui se massaient, et arriva enfin sous l'imposant chapiteau. La jeune femme sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle, et pendant ces brèves secondes, elle se gorgea de l'attention, qui était pour elle et pour elle seule.

Une voix grave, masculine, la tira de ses pensées :

« Tu sais que c'est toi, la reine de la journée ? »

Blaise Zabini l'observait, son amusement plaqué sur le visage, et pendant trente secondes, Pansy eut envie de l'étrangler, de lui arracher son petit air satisfait et de le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se força à lui lancer un sourire éblouissant, et elle répondit :

« Comme d'habitude, mon cher Blaise. Mais dis-moi, ne devrais-tu pas aller t'asseoir avec le reste des invités ? »

« Dois-je te faire remarquer que... »

« Au revoir Blaise. »

Pansy n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle tendait d'oublier depuis des mois. Bientôt, la musique commença, tout le monde se tut, et elle sut qu'elle devait faire son entrée. Prenant une grand inspiration, elle entra et remonta lentement l'allée centrale, fixant Drago qui se tenait devant l'autel, souriant comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde. La jeune femme fit abstraction des murmures sur son passage, des sifflements admiratifs et bientôt, arriva devant le mage officiant.

_C'est alors qu'elle se rangea derrière Drago, à la place de témoin._

A ce moment, Astoria Greegrass entra en grande pompe, suivie de sa sœur et de toutes les demoiselles d'honneur. Elle remonta l'allée comme Pansy venait de le faire, mais pas comme simple témoin du marié. Elle était la mariée.

Pansy sentit la nausée l'envahir à mesure que la cérémonie avançait, entendant toutes ces promesses de fidélité que Drago briserait dès ce soir dans son lit, des mots qu'elle aurait dû recevoir, elle et personne d'autre. Le pire, c'est que toutes les personnes présentes semblaient lui sourire avec commisération, comme si tout n'était qu'une immense farce dont elle était le dindon. Elle, Pansy Parkinson, la maîtresse de l'ombre, qui ne serait jamais l'épouse de la lumière, dut subir la vue de son amant en train de se marier à une autre, et alors qu'elle entendait le traditionnel :« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! », Pansy sentit son cœur se briser.

La suite passa comme un tourbillon de gens et de couleurs qui la laissèrent indifférente. Tout était accompli, tout était fini. Alors qu'elle entendait les félicitations d'usage, Pansy se dit qu'elle ne serait décidément jamais à sa place dans ce monde.

Pansy se contenterait d'être celle qui souffre le jour, offre son corps la nuit, et se tait le matin. Telle était sa place, et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en contenterait, parce qu'elle aimait le marié, qu'il l'aimait, mais que la mariée, ce n'était pas elle.

* * *

**Si vous avez apprécié ce texte, ou simplement si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, elles me font toujours plaisir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Après réflexion, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à cet OS, du point de vue de Drago, pour donner sa vision des choses et expliciter un peu plus leur histoire, à travers d'un autre moment, où Drago essaye de se convaincre qu'il a fait le bon choix.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La lumière du petit jour traversa la fenêtre aux rideaux mal fermés et vint caresser le visage de Drago, qui grogna un moment avant de se retourner pour tenter de se rendormir. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il comprit que son entreprise ne servait à rien, aussi le jeune homme se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux et il resta quelques instants ainsi, sans bouger, à écouter le bruit du vent à l'extérieur qui paraissait faire écho au doux murmure produit par la respiration de la silhouette endormie à ses côtés.

Le blond se redressa, laissant tomber le bout du drap qui le recouvrait jusqu'alors. D'ailleurs, il avait réussi à s'en approprier la majeure partie pendant la nuit, aussi il recouvrit le corps de sa compagne en tirant un peu sur le tissu. Même dans son sommeil, il arrivait à dépouiller Pansy de quelque chose. Drago savait que leur liaison était toxique pour eux deux, mais surtout pour la jeune femme. Lui était protégé par son égoïsme, par sa fierté trop mal placée et sa soumission irrationnelle aux injonctions familiales, mais la brune, elle, était quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne méritait pas ce rôle d'amie du jour et d'amante du soir.

L'ancien Serpentard avait tenté de rompre à plusieurs reprises. Il savait que leur relation ne menait à rien, hormis au ressentiment et à la honte. Mais à chaque fois, comme attiré par une force invisible, il revenait dans le lit de la jeune femme. C'était comme une drogue, un besoin inexplicable de se raccrocher à un instant où il pourrait tout oublier, être lui-même, à l'abri du monde et hurler dans le plaisir de l'amour sa rage envers la vie.

Avec un soupir, Drago se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrir délicatement pour éviter qu'elle ne grince et réveille sa belle endormie. Accoudé là, il se mit à repenser au début de ses amours avec Pansy, comme un condamné se souvient de ses instants de liberté.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble brièvement en cinquième année, pour voir, comme ils disaient. A l'époque, deux adolescents stupides promis l'un à l'autre qui n'avaient pas compris qu'il aurait fallu profiter de ces maigres instants de bonheur idiot avant d'être rattrapés par la réalité. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait, et lui avait reçu la marque. Et il l'avait quitté, soit disant pour ne pas être déconcentré pendant sa mission au service du Seigneur des ténèbres. Parce que pour la protéger, ça aurait fait un peu trop Gryffondor pour un Malefoy, non ?

La guerre les avait emportés, ces enfants qui avaient soudainement grandi trop vite. La mort, la torture, la peur, ils avaient tout vu, tout connu, et à la fin, il ne resta plus que des adultes aux corps de gamins brisés, trop heureux de voir le règne de Voldemort s'effondrer, mais ne soupçonnant pas que les conséquences d'un choix qui leur avait été imposé allait les poursuivre toute leur vie.

Grâce à sa mère, qui avait sauvé la vie de Potter en mentant au Seigneur des ténèbres, les Malefoy n'avaient pas fini en prison, mais toute leur fortune avait été saisie. Quand à la famille de Pansy, ses parents avaient fini à Azkaban, laissant une fille de dix-huit ans seule et sans ressources, en proie à la vindicte de familles entières. On appelait cela la justice.

Alors, comme guidés par un malheur commun, Drago et Pansy avaient recollé les morceaux de leur vieille amitié, et un soir, parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il se sentait mal, parce qu'il avait peur des lendemains, le blond l'avait embrassée, pour les oublier. Ça avait été instinctif, brutal, sans chaleur, mais aussi incroyablement bon. Ils avaient commencé à se voir, mais rapidement, le jeune homme avait compris qu'il devrait un jour choisir entre reconstruire la fortune des Malefoy, ou se reconstruire lui-même. Il avait choisi.

Les Greengrass étaient connus dans le monde sorcier, sang-purs, sortis indemnes de la guerre, et surtout riches. Alors Drago avait courtisé leur cadette, se disant qu'il arriverait à ressentir quelque chose pour cette fille calme, agréable à l'œil et intelligente. Sauf que comme d'habitude, il était retourné vers Pansy. Elle était partie en apprenant ses fiançailles, était revenue un soir sur son perron, trempée par la pluie battante. Elle l'avait embrassé. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Un bruit derrière lui fit comprendre à Drago que Pansy s'était enfin réveillée, et bientôt sa voix rauque du matin siffla :

« Tu devrais te reculer. Tout le monde pourrait te voir. »

« Je m'en fiche. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un ignorait que toute cette cérémonie n'était qu'une comédie grotesque. »

Il pouvait presque entendre les pensées de Pansy d'ici, voir ces mots danser dans ses yeux bleus : si c'est si grotesque, pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Parce que Drago était un salaud, qui préférait rebâtir sa fortune avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et faire l'amour à une autre le soir venu, dans une chambre à l'abri des regards, et afficher sa maîtresse comme telle en prenant garde à ce que personne ne le dise ouvertement, mais que tous le sachent.

Au fond, pour le blond, c'était en quelque sorte de l'honnêteté. Il ne s'était jamais complètement caché, juste suffisamment pour respecter la bienséance, les codes de la société. Après tout, il pouvait avoir l'amour et l'argent, pourquoi choisir ? Quand à ceux qui le taxaient d'immoralité, d'hypocrisie, il n'en avait que faire. Si ces grands héros sans peur et sans reproches avaient compris que ses amis n'étaient que des pions qu'on avait déplacé sans qu'ils puissent dire quoique ce soit, il ne serait pas devenu ainsi, il aurait épousé Pansy, il aurait pu être heureux; ils auraient pu être heureux. Mais la guerre avait tout balayé.

« Tu devrais rejoindre ta femme. »

Drago reconnut sans peine le fiel dans la bouche de Pansy, mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il recula et ferma la fenêtre, avant de rejoindre le grand lit et de se glisser sous ses draps. Insensible aux faibles protestations de la jeune femme, il emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes et laissa ses mains courir sur les courbes féminines qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Oui, tous pourraient les entendre, tous pouvait l'avoir vu, nu, à la fenêtre de la chambre de Pansy, mais il n'en avait cure. Leurs anciens camarades de Poudlard savaient tous, et ne disaient rien, dans un accord tacite. Même Daphnée, la propre sœur de la mariée, n'avait pas osé les blâmer. Les Serpentards ne jugeaient pas, ils se taisaient et se contentaient de faire comprendre silencieusement leur point de vue. Ce n'était pas à eux de les condamner, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré.

Alors que Drago sentait son corps brûler à nouveau d'envie, il pensa avec un léger sourire sarcastique qu'au fond, il n'avait fait qu'obéir à Pansy. A chaque fois, il avait rejoint sa femme, parce que pour lui, dans son cœur, la mariée, c'était Pansy, pas Astoria.

Une robe et une bague ne remplacerait jamais un cœur, et Drago, dans son égoïsme, se disait, que tant qu'à être malheureux, autant l'être à plusieurs. La place de la mariée, il aurait tôt fait de l'oublier.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour insulter Drago ou le réconforter, à votre guise ;)**

**Je songe à faire un dernier texte sur Astoria, si ça vous intéresse, dites-le moi.**


End file.
